


She was Pretty | Choi Yeonjun

by soobtime



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 80s AU, College AU, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Light Hair Pulling, Light Size Kink, Mentions of insecurities, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Unprotected Sex, dom yeonjun, extremely oblivious reader, heartthrob yeonjun, oral sex (male receiving), sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobtime/pseuds/soobtime
Summary: You’ve been friends with the star student Choi Yeonjun since freshman year, wondering how you, a nerd and a wallflower, became his closest friend. Despite your differences in social statuses, he was kind, guiding you through the hellish world of college. One night he found out what you haven’t experienced and he was willing to show you these things; going to a diner with friends, roller skating, going to a party, and falling in love.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/You, choi yeonjun / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	She was Pretty | Choi Yeonjun

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my Tumblr blog choideluxe.

You could never understand that someone like him would come and save you from getting tricked by the popular clique during the freshman welcome party. You could dub yourself lucky, being able to escape from the malicious intent the girls were planning for your embarrassing entrance in the University. He was there and kindly guided you, he introduced you to the other freshmen, giving you some time to get used to the loud and crowded place. You couldn't help but observe the young man; he had blue hair, his fringe almost covering his bright eyes, and he was wearing a casual fit that labels him as a laid-back type of person. You had no idea who this man was until the first day of school, you've heard of the rumors about him getting a free pass in joining the baseball team. Apparently, he's a star student and an amazing athlete.

Choi Yeonjun, that is his name, and he told you to never forget about it. That name was engraved in your mind, it never seemed to leave your thoughts even after the freshman welcome party. He was everywhere and you couldn't escape him, his name would be displayed in almost every hallway, and as the captain of the baseball team he was the representative; the posters were nothing but him giving you a smug grin that you wanted to wipe off his face. You didn't have a choice and decided to watch him play, or rather you were willing to know why he was so great. And that day made you eat your words.

You couldn't lie that he was incredible, the backbone of his team, and such a kind person in general. Even if his teammates made a mistake he was kind and supportive, he'd take the lead and give them several home runs. The baseball team is unbeatable because of their star player; Choi Yeonjun, the man you're currently friends with and he was an absolute sweetheart. The image you've painted in your mind about him was wrong, that first impression did not convince you, thinking he was only being nice to you because he had to.

A loud knock on your door drew you out of your reverie. Your roommate was away for a few days, and that confused you because no one would come and visit you in the middle of the night. Unless that was the girl who kept on asking you to do her homework, it frustrates you that she had the nerve to push all of your work on you. They can do it themselves, you're not a robot who prints out homeworks with every correct answer possible. You got up from your bed and made your way towards the door, the dorm room was quiet, and you took this opportunity to clean it before your roommate returns for the upcoming semester.

You opened the door and was greeted by the man that has been occupying your thoughts lately. You looked at him as if he was an interesting book you ought to read; likewise he gave you a soft smile. He was clad in an all black outfit, tight pants, and you didn't fail to notice the black turtle neck that hugged his torso. Although you couldn't really not deny that he's attractive, it would be some kind of blasphemy if ever you tried to deny that; perfect nose, lips, and such seductive eyes. You immediately snapped your gaze back to his face; he grew out his hair and dyed it pastel pink, it suits him and yet you couldn't say it to his face. His profile was pleasing to the eyes, his turtleneck showcasing his broad shoulders and his idealistic physique. Sure, he's nice and kind, but it doesn't erase the fact that he's prideful and acts all cocky whenever someone compliments him. And so you avoided saying anything.

He grabbed his cowboy hat and put them on you, chuckling at the way you looked at him with confusion. He had always found you to be endearing, the way you're the complete opposite of him; your quirks, habits, and strange interests were probably the ones that drew him into getting to know you better. He's been friends with you for three years, but he's sure he hasn't seen you do anything outside of your dorm. It's your third year of college and he's a senior, he's been around this university longer than you and that thought came around not too long ago.

"What's with the outfit?" You asked, he ignored your question and walked past you. He sat down on the couch to take off his boots, throwing them wherever before heading towards your room. A sigh escaped your lips as you grabbed his shoes for him, following him to your room. Yeonjun tends to barge in your dorm every now and then, your roommate complains at how loud he was, always playing music, or his laugh manages to be heard from her room. It's not the first time he comes running in the middle of the night but it's your first time seeing him in full glam.

He was laying down on your bed with his turtleneck untucked from his pants, his belt was on the floor, and his pink hair was all over your bed sheet. As much as you think he looked good with long pink hair, it frustrates you at times at how he treats his hair; he barely styles them, and he doesn't know how to properly tie them. You had to teach him how to and he tends to ask you to fix his hair. However, you didn't mind and the fact that you were the only one who's allowed to touch his hair because he trusts you. You find that endearing.

You closed the door behind you and pushed his legs away, they were hanging off the edge of your bed, then sat down before speaking up again. "Did you go to a party?" You turned to look at him, and all you heard was a muffled answer from him. His face was buried in your pillow and if it weren't for his answer you would've thought he was fast asleep.

He shifted in your bed and turned himself to face you, his gaze lingering across your face, watching you as a gentle smile spread across his plump lips. "How did you know? But I shouldn't be surprised, you're one smart little cookie." You rolled your eyes, letting out a soft laugh from his words. "I escaped and your dorm is the closest, I'm too wasted to go home." Yeonjun sat up and brought his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair, long pink strands framing the side of his face delicately and it made him look more angelic.

"That explains why your breath smells like beer," your nose scrunched in disgust when he leaned in towards your face, laughing when he began to blow. You brought your hands to his shoulders, gripping it tightly, but he was stronger than you and pushed you back onto your bed. "Ugh, brush your teeth!" A deep chuckle ripped through his throat, thoroughly amused by your reaction.

"I thought it'd be nice to come visit you, I missed your room." Your lips formed into a pout, sitting up to pull the little ponytail he had. He immediately turned to face you, surprised by what you did out of the blue. "Yeah, I missed you too. I thought that maybe we can talk tonight." He stood up from your bed and sat down in front of you, pushing your legs to sit in between while facing your dresser. "Can you braid my hair?"

"Of course, Junie." You grabbed his hair tie and pulled it from his hair, letting his pink strands free from the rubber band. Your fingers gently combed his hair, massaging his scalp in the process; he liked how you were so careful with him, and that was enough for him to relax, his shoulders slumped down releasing the tension. "What are we gonna talk about?" You turned to get the box of hair accessories from your nightstand.

Yeonjun hummed, gazing down upon his hands as he played with his fingers. "I'm just wondering," he scooted closer to you as you gestured to him to do so, "I've never seen you have fun before. You always go straight home after school, and you're always working on things even though the deadline is in two weeks."

"It's better to finish them before the deadline, Junie." You tugged on the braid you've made so far, giggling at the surprised sound he made from that. "Remember the last time you had to pass your research on the last minute? You even cried and asked me to help you." You felt Yeonjun playfully smacking your knee, the corners of his lips forming into an embarrassed smile. "I'm the responsible one between us, admit it."

"There's a reason why I'm called a star student, babe." The term of endearment naturally rolled off his tongue, not knowing what kind of effect it had on you. Though he calls you all sorts of nicknames and terms of endearment, it probably wouldn't faze you at this point. "But no, seriously, you need to loosen up. Have fun for once and forget about school work, there's a lot of time for that."

You tied the small scrunchie on the second braid, smiling at the way it looked. You pushed back the braids and let them rest against his shoulder; it wasn't that long but it looked absolutely adorable on him. "Can you face me?" He obliged and turned himself, facing you with his tongue out of his lips. You furrowed your eyebrows, shaking your head as you poked his cheek. Fixing his fringe, you grabbed several clips from your hair accessories, clipping it on his hair to showcase his angelic face more. "There, you look really pretty!"

He wanted to say " _you're prettier"_ but he stopped himself and grabbed the nearest mirror from his reach, looking at his hair at every angle as much as possible. He hummed, satisfied with your work as much as you were. "So what do you say? Want to hang out tomorrow maybe?" He hauled himself from the floor and sat down next to you, knowing nothing about personal space as he laid down on your lap. "We can go for a quick ride with my motorcycle."

"Maybe, I'm gonna have to think about it." He turned his head to look up at you, he was pouting and you knew that he was about to say something dramatic.

"Think about it? There's nothing to think about when you're just going to go out and have fun! Come on, it's not like we'll be thrashing houses with toilet paper and eggs." He reached for your face, his hand tenderly holding your cheeks to look directly at him. "Please? Maybe I'll take you to see Queen or Madonna. I've known you for three years it's impossible that you'll say no to that."

There he was again, he knew you better than you knew yourself. It was as if he knew you like the back of his hand, remembering every detail; your favorite bands, your favorite food, drinks, and even the strangest detail about you he knows about it. "They're both not on tour." You replied back with a smug grin, which he sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to give up.

"But I've been wanting to try roller skating, and I'm sure you know how to do that, right?" Yeonjun immediately sat up from that, his eyes widening from your suggestion. "I hear that there's a new skating rink that opened recently, they have good milkshakes too." A soft laugh escaped your lips, mirroring your actions with Yeonjun's excitement, bouncing on your bed as if he were a child.

"Are you serious? Of course I am! That's radical, and here I thought you're gonna disappoint me."

"Take a chill pill, will you? And you're the one planning everything, I'm not great with those." You watched him walk around your room, looking for a glittery pen and a cute notepad to match your pen. He loved stealing those from you, telling you that you still have a hundred of those and that he only has one; however, you figured out that he has most of your glitter pens when you realized your pencil case was half empty.

He pulled the piece of paper from the notepad and slapped it onto your full body mirror, making sure that it stood out in the sea of reminders, decorating it with stars and little hearts with the shiny pen he used. "Don't be late tomorrow and wear a cute outfit," he paused and turned to look at you, "and not the usual you're wearing."

"What's wrong with baggy jeans and sweaters?" You stood up and faced him, folding your arms in front of your chest. You had to look up at him, he was much taller than you and used that to his advantage at times.

He shrugged, almost closing the gap between you. "I just want you to feel cute for tomorrow, maybe you'd find a boyfriend along the way." His plush lips formed into a grin, amused by the way your face contorted into confusion once he had said those words.

"Choi Soobin, the guy you like since first year. You think I don't know the person you like, huh?"

"We're not going to talk about that right now, Yeonjun." He noticed that you dropped the nickname you gave him, it was an obvious sign that you're not in the mood to talk about that man at the moment. "You can pick whatever in my closet, okay? I don't know what kind of cute things you'd like for me to wear."

He nodded, snapping his fingers. "You won't regret this decision, babe."

…

You're already regretting your decision in giving Yeonjun a chance to pick your clothes and taking you out for today. It wasn't that bad but you couldn't help but feel conscious about your appearance, and you had to admit that Yeonjun has a good sense of fashion. You stood in front of your full body mirror, staring at yourself as you contemplated whether or not you'd leave your room. You're wearing shorts overalls, a belt around your waist, and a mustard yellow shirt. It was cute, he kept his promise.

You looked down on your feet, you were wearing rainbow patterned socks partnered with white sneakers decorated with cute stickers. Being colorful is the trend these days but you were unsure of exposing too much skin; and by that you're exposing your legs too much and you didn't like it when people stare at you. You grabbed your scrunchie and tied your hair into a simple ponytail, then clipped some rainbow themed clips to keep your fringe away from your face. Then again, you felt cute and it's been a while since you've really dressed up for something.

"Are you finished?" Yeonjun knocked on your door, almost forgetting that he was waiting for you to get dressed. He eventually went home last night and came back the morning after, spending the early morning with you, drinking coffee and eating a balanced breakfast with him. He also went back to get his motorcycle a while ago and you're surprised that he's back in such a short time.

You opened the door and stepped out, catching Yeonjun's attention away from the magazine he was reading. His eyes softened, his lips forming into a bright smile; he made the right decision in letting you wear that, you were adorable and he liked that you even put on some light makeup to complete the look. You always looked good with or without makeup, he had to admit that because he's always around you and you never seem to care about putting anything on your face. But whenever you do, it enhances your features.

Yeonjun placed the magazine on top of the coffee table, standing up to take a closer look at you. He was wearing a leather jacket and a shirt inside, black pants and boots, he was completely the opposite of you, you were colorful and bright and he was rocking the monochromatic look. However, there were some colors peeking from his boots, catching your full attention.

He followed your gaze and laughed, pulling his pants to show you the rainbow patterned socks he was wearing. "I thought matching with you would be nice, and we bought these together so why not." He pulled something out of his pocket and brought it in front of your face, and there it was your cat clip that you put on his hair last night. You watched him put the clip on his hair, trying to replicate the way you put your clip, though his hair wasn't tied and was laying on his shoulders.

"I don't look like an idiot, right?" Your question made him frown, he was appalled at how you see yourself like that. "Don't get me wrong, I like the clothes you picked, they're really cute but… I'm not used to this at all." You explained, turning yourself around to give Yeonjun a good look at your outfit.

"You look great, beautiful even. I hope you become more confident in yourself, you know? You're not average looking like you always tell me, I'm not blind. And I know Soobin would notice you in a flash. He's your lab partner, right?"

You hummed, letting Yeonjun adjust your sleeves and the belt around your waist. You're comfortable with him being like this, you didn't mind that he was quite handsy, knowing that his intentions were nothing out of affection and care for you. He wouldn't touch you inappropriately, he respects you and there's an unspoken rule between you that the both of you take part in. He's always there beside you, supporting you in many things, and no matter how much he teases you, his words of encouragement and comfort still beats it.

"We're friends but I don't think he sees me as anything else other than that, and it seems like he's with Arin." You were sure you've seen him around Arin the last few weeks of the first semester, it's probably safe to say that they're together from how much they're around each other—then again they're just like you and Yeonjun, it's much better not to assume their relationship. "I'm not sure honestly, but I'd like to go out and eat lunch now."

Yeonjun gently grabbed your hand, his thumb brushing against the back of your hand, letting you take the lead and walk out of the dorm. The walk from the parking lot wasn't that too far, and he was still holding your hand as you walked. "You haven't tried riding with me, right?" Yeonjun spoke up, looking down at you over his shoulder.

You shook your head, you haven't and that's why you're nervous. "Well, that's okay as long as you hold on tight." He stopped in front of a motorcycle, you're not sure what kind of was but you've seen it a lot around the streets. "She's a Kawasaki KZ1000. I added some pink to her a few days ago, thought it would suit the style I'm going with these days." He looked at you with a proud smile, as if he was asking for any confirmation from you. "Looks great, yeah?"

"It looks just like you, mostly the pink hair and black outfit. And I hope your precious motorcycle won't scare me away, be careful while driving, okay?" He laughed and hopped on, starting the engine before giving you his spare helmet, and it looks like he custom made it as well. "Did you put some of the stickers I gave you? That's so cute!" There were several stickers decorating the helmet, it was likely meant to be used by you and only you. That was really sweet of him, flashing him a soft smile before hopping in behind him.

"Of course, it's only for you." He mumbled under his breath, then he reached for your hands behind him and wrapped it around his waist. "Hold on tight."

Before you could say anything, he turned the motorcycle and started to drive, catching you off guard and tightened your hold around him. Your front was flushed against his back, making him laugh, briefly putting his hand on yours soothingly to tell you that it was okay. The crisp wind brushed against your skin, mentally thanking yourself for tying your hair. It would've been flying all over your face just like Yeonjun's hair that kept bugging you.

The ride to the skating rink didn't take long, there wasn't any traffic going on despite being in the middle of summer. There should be a lot of students hanging out, walking around the streets, or rather having a road trip with loud poppy music coming from their stereo. It was unusual but it might've been because of the hot weather for today.

He made you step inside first, the laser lights and disco ball's reflection greeting you, there was very poppy and upbeat music playing as the others enjoyed themselves in the skating rink. Their laughter and light chatter drowned in the music, your eyes wandering around, watching them mingle with each other, and there was a group of friends having fun in their own world.

"Here's your skating shoes, madame." You raised an eyebrow at Yeonjun, chuckling at the way he playfully rolled his eyes at you. "Don't worry too much, I'll teach you how to skate. Put your hands on my arm and I'll lead you to the rink." He waited for you to put on the roller skates then steadily helped you to stand, slowly skating towards the opened gate of the rink, letting you slide in smoothly as much as possible.

"There we go. Not so hard, wasn't it?" He smiled, watching you closely.

"I swear if you let go of me, I won't help you anymore with projects!" Your voice wavered when your feet suddenly moved, the small wheels of the skates were slippery, or because you don't know how to use them at all. "O-oh my gosh, this is too much—Junie!" You squealed once Yeonjun pulled you to the middle of the rink, his grip on you tightened as you tried to keep yourself balanced, your hand clutching on his sleeves.

He bursted out laughing, he was amused by your reaction and finding it absolutely adorable at how you cling onto him for your dear life. "I won't ever let go of you, never." He gently pulled you closer to him, his voice was hushed and got drowned in the music that filled your ears.

You know that you spend a lot of time with Yeonjun. There's not a day that you won't be around his presence or vice versa, he's always there wandering around your dorm, and so are you whenever you visit his apartment. They say that if you're having fun then you won't even feel how much time you've spent with the person you're with, and only when you truly check the time you'd be knowing how long it has been. Your whole afternoon was spent with Choi Yeonjun, and eventually you learned how to skate thanks to him. He was patient with you, letting you learn at your own pace, but still he teased you by separating himself from you. As much as he'd like to tease you he doesn't want to make you cry, he doesn't want to be that one guy who'll ruin your makeup. As cheesy as that might sound he's telling the truth.

Nightfall soon took over and Yeonjun took you home, not wanting to stay there for the rest of the night and wanted to let you rest. It was a bit rough, you kept slipping, and if it weren't for him you would've had so many bruises on your knees but he would be glad to put those strawberry patterned band aids on you.

He's been really affectionate with you these days, it makes you wonder why he's been acting strange. Though, he's not ally affectionate with you but the amount of times he hugged you, held your hand, and played with your hair cannot be counted anymore. It was his way of showing his love and you know what type of love language he has; quality time and physical touch. You're sure that he gets this affectionate to everyone, or maybe most of his close friends... you're not so sure anymore. His actions are a big mystery to you.

Meanwhile he's trying his best to show you much you mean to him. Yeonjun wants to let you know that you're amazing the way you are, to appreciate yourself more, and to let go of your responsibilities even just for a while. There's still a lot of time for you to do those. He wants to let you have fun during this summer, and he'll try to show you a lot of things before it ends.

You couldn't sleep that night, your mind was full of thoughts. You didn't understand why it was all about Yeonjun.

…

A few days have passed since the roller skating hang out and Yeonjun was once again waiting for you to finish getting ready. He was sprawled across your sofa, his arms and legs all over the place, unsure of what kind of position would let him fit on the tiny sofa your roommate got for your small living room. He didn't say anything other than the fact that you'll be eating out with him in a famous diner around town. His friends would be there as well and thought it would be nice to introduce you to them, he finds it funny how he's been friends with you for three year and you haven't met his closest friends yet.

It would be a surprise for you as well that Choi Soobin is one of his closest friends. You're not prepared, he knows that, but if ever he does mention that Soobin will be there then you'd back out in a second and lock yourself inside your room. He doesn't want that so it remains as a secret until you arrive at the diner. It's not too far from the university you're going so it's much preferred to walk there.

You stepped out of your room and smiled, twirling around to show him the outfit you picked yourself. You wore a bomber jacket and a tank top inside, high waisted jeans with a long belt hanging until your mid thigh, and the boots you kept telling yourself that you'll wear next time. You pulled your pants and showed him your strawberry patterned socks, giggling when he lifted his feet up to show you he was wearing the same pair. "Do you approve of my outfit, mister fashionista?" You asked and grabbed his cap from the sofa, putting it on you.

"Stunning as ever, missy." He chuckled and got up from the couch, taking his cap back from you, pushing back his fringe before putting it on. "I'm getting hungry so we should hurry. I think you'd love the strawberry milkshake they have, and oh! The pancakes—I tell you they're totally bitchin'."

Yeonjun almost sighed in relief the moment he saw the obnoxious neon letters of the diner, the red lights contrasting with the mustard yellow paint that the diner adorned. There were a lot of people inside at the moment, enjoying their food and chatting with their friends. He quickened his pace and pulled you with him, the jingle of the bell from the door catching some of the people's attention inside.

His gaze wandered around, looking for his group of friends who promised to meet him here. "Who are you looking for?" You asked, trying to follow his gaze until he pulled you once again and this time it was towards three boys sitting by the window. You tugged on his sleeve, you were starting to get nervous the moment you recognized the blue haired man, and it was no other than the guy you have a crush on.

You remembered the first time you met him. It was in freshman year, he was the guy that sat in front of you, and you had a massive crush on him. Honestly speaking, you'd be really surprised if people didn't find him charming. Soobin was endearing; whenever he smiles, his dimples show up, his eyes turning into upside down crescents and his laugh is music to your ears. Not to mention he had the shy boy next door charm. You've heard him sing before and his voice was soothing, as if he was singing a lullaby, soft and hushed; however, his speaking voice is much deeper compared to his singing voice. He was the first one that approached you, asking you if you wanted to be lab partners for the rest of the semester. You agreed and it became a thing between the two of you until this year. Though your feelings for him might've made it much more embarrassing, you're glad that he was oblivious to your feelings.

He gave you a nickname that stuck to you until second year. He likes calling you "honey bee" because you seem to wear your black and yellow striped jacket whenever you're in that class with him.

He waved his hand in front of your face, trying to snap you out of your reverie as the two of you stood there. "Are you okay? Is the heat finally getting to you?" You smiled and shook your head, though it finally dawned upon you that Yeonjun was sitting next to the other two. The only unoccupied seat was next to Soobin and you felt like you were going to pass away at any moment.

You saw Soobin look at you in your peripheral vision, the corner of his lips turning upwards into a smile. He called your name, and you really couldn't hide yourself anywhere if ever. "Hey, it's nice to see you." You were stiff as you sat down beside him, you couldn't make any type of eye contact with any of them except Yeonjun.

Yeonjun smiled back at you, his gaze flickering from you to Soobin, his head tilting as if he was telling you to talk to the blue haired boy. Indeed it was your chance to catch up, but you were uncomfortable and you could feel your heartbeat pounding against your chest—it felt like you couldn't breathe.

"You're still a waterboy? Haven't been in first base yet?" The boy with curly hair said, dipping his fries on ketchup before taking a bite. "I'm amped to take her from you if ever." Soobin looked away from you to smack the boy's arm, he looked distressed and it seems like the topic they're talking about before you arrived was some girl. "What? You're too much of a coward to make a move than just a kiss without tongue."

_First base? Do they mean the terms for dating?_ You pondered, silently listening to their conversation as you looked through the menu.

"You guys should stop talking about that, first impressions matter." One of them said and grabbed the milkshake from the other end of the table. "I'm Taehyun by the way, I'm a freshman along with Hueningkai." He pointed towards the young man standing by the counter, you turned your head to take a look. "You shouldn't listen to these idiots. Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with them, but thinking about it I'm an idiot as well." Taehyun shrugged, softly laughing at his words.

"Sup, I'm Beomgyu." The curly haired boy introduced himself. "A second year and part of the baseball team. And you're friends with Yeonjun, right? Don't get fooled by the fact that he's captain because he's the worst player—"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and pulled Beomgyu's cap to cover his face, cutting him off in the process. "Shut your trap, stop spilling the beans, she might believe you if she hasn't seen me play." He shook his head and looked at you, watching you close the menu and push it away from you. "You ready to order? Just write it here and I'll go to the counter." He pushed the piece of paper he found, or the receipt of the other boys' orders. He hands you the glitter pen he stole from you again.

Soobin leaned towards you, amused that you're using a glitter pen and the fact that it came from Yeonjun. The ink was blue and a mix of purple, it reminded him of his own hair color. "You collect glitter pens, too?"

"Yeah! They're pretty rad to me, and because the ink smells good too. There's a lot of flavors that came with it but my favorite would be blueberry and strawberry." You paused, looking up at Soobin with shock written across your face. "Wait—you collect glitter pens? For real?"

Soobin nodded, chuckling at how enthusiastic you suddenly became out of nowhere. "I do and I have about a hundred of them, I've used some but so far they're all good. I use them whenever I need to decorate my notes and shit." He brought his arm onto the table, resting his chin on his hand as he faced you with a bright and charming smile. "My favorite is banana and avocado, but I like the strawberry scent too."

"Oh man, never knew you'd be into collecting these things. They say it's only a thing for little girls but I'm stoked to know you like them!"

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's just lame, it's fun collecting stuff like that. They're nice for decorations and they smell nice."

Yeonjun tapped his fingers on the table, he's been waiting for you to pass the paper you're writing on. He's getting hungry and the fact that you completely forgot about it made him feel… something. He wanted to try and squeeze in the conversation but it was difficult to do so when you were so into it.

Yeonjun called your name, softly at first but it got louder when you didn't look at him the second time. "Can you pass that paper to me? I'll get us food." You smiled and pushed it over to him, not sparing him a glance right after and continued talking to Soobin.

He frowned, taking the paper before standing up to head towards the counter. Hueningkai smiled at him and went to their table, watching from afar, the pink haired man looked over to see that Hueningkai took his seat beside Taehyun and Beomgyu, which means he has to sit beside you and Soobin. He scoffed, turning his head away from you to face the lady on the counter.

"Hey! You can call me Hyuka, saying my full name might tire you." The boy introduced himself, taking a seat beside the other and flashed you a polite smile. Then out of the blue he gasped, his eyes widening from the pen you're holding. "Yo! You collect these things, too? Soobin and I fight over who got the most. How many do you have now?"

You giggled, pulling another glitter pen from your pocket out of nowhere. "I got a box of them but I haven't counted each of them yet, but if you'd like we can count them all and hang out?"

Hueningkai nodded. "Totally! And speaking of hanging out," he paused to look at Soobin. "Should we wait for Yeonjun before telling her?"

You looked back at Soobin, tilting your head out of curiosity. He looked back at you and smiled, giving you a thumbs up before looking around to spot their pink haired friend. "Yeah, we gotta wait for him. He's probably gonna be the one to tell her."

As if on cue, Yeonjun arrived not too long after, placing down the food he got and handed you over the ones you've ordered. He made you scoot a bit closer to Soobin, trying to get as much space for himself. "Why did it get quiet all of a sudden?" He asked, looking around him as he drank his milkshake. "Did a ghost pass by?"

"About the party you're talking about?" Taehyun was the first one to break the silence, leaning his back against the chair. "You've been hyping it up since last week and we're just waiting for you to announce it."

Yeonjun hummed, snapping his fingers. "Ah, the party, I've been wanting to talk about this for a while." He turned, facing you with his signature smile. "We've been invited to the disco and I was wondering if you'd like to go with us? We won't leave you alone, we'll be there by your side. I know you hate parties but this is our last chance, basically my last chance as I'll be graduating. What do you say?" His gaze trailed over to Soobin for a brief moment, then trailed down to you with much more warmth.

You remained silent, trying to think of possible scenarios happening during that time, wanting to be sure that you can handle such things. "You won't leave me, right?" You asked, this time it was for Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun gently grabbed your hand, soothing your nerves with the warmth of his touch. "Have I ever broken any promises? I won't leave you for anyone, you know that better than anyone." He squeezed your hand, reassuring you with the utmost sweetest smile he gave you. He won’t back down any challenges, he won’t lose you to anyone. It’s mostly likely just his pride, or maybe because he doesn’t like the way Soobin would look at you, either way he wants you to be happy no matter what happens. He has to accept that.

"It's like I'm watching a show or somethin', what are you two getting so dramatic for?" Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes with a big goofy smile plastered across his lips.

Yeonjun immediately let go of your hand, softly laughing at Beomgyu's words before proceeding to eat his food. You took a glance at him, wondering what had suddenly gotten to him before shaking your head, it's normal for him to act that way. But you couldn't help but think that something's up with him.

"But that's settled then! The disco will start at seven in the evening, don't be late. Wear your most blinding clothes then maybe they'll hang you over beside the disco ball." Soobin playfully smacked Taehyun's arm, chuckling at the mental image of someone acting as a disco ball. "What? I think it's good, more organic."

"When is it again?" Hueningkai looked at Yeonjun, raising an eyebrow at him. "Saturday or what?"

"Friday, and it's Wednesday today. We still have time to prepare." Yeonjun answered.

…

You didn't think having the boys over your dorm would cause such a ruckus. They were loud, all over the place, but you're happy that they're comfortable enough to act that way around you in your domain. They've managed to cook something from your fridge in a span of ten minutes; Soobin was taking the lead, Beomgyu was trying to chop something, and Yeonjun was watching over them as he helped. The two youngest were counting how many glitter pens you have and the three of you laughing at how loud the cooking team were from time to time.

You're happy to have met them, thankful that Yeonjun introduced you to such wonderful friends. They're such sweethearts, and the fact that all of you get along well despite the differences in personalities, they understand you and love you for who you are. It's the night before the party; you're nervous, incredibly so and you're not sure why. There have been these thoughts lingering across your mind, wanting to ask someone about this genuinely, but your roommate was nowhere to be found. Usually, she's the one you share those thoughts with. You enjoy listening to her words and reasoning, it gives you another perspective in what your problem is but she's not here right now.

"Taehyun, I got a question." He held his hand up for a second, writing down the number he had in mind, pushing away the pens he counted so far. Taehyun looked up at you, nodding his head as a gesture for you to continue. "It's uh... complicated?" You paused, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm not sure how I feel about him. I've liked him for so long but it's nothing too strong? I feel like it's just an infatuation, it's like nothing but puppy love."

You turned your head, your gaze wandering from Soobin to Yeonjun, watching them interact and laughing at whatever joke Yeonjun had said. "But when I look at him, I get this weird feeling. I'm not sure how to describe this, I'm bad at emotions, but it's something else."

Taehyun followed your gaze. "Maybe you're just trying to convince yourself that you like Soobin, because you're comfortable in thinking about that, running away from your real feelings. What's stopping you from liking Yeonjun?"

"He's my best friend."

He glanced at you, raising an eyebrow. "So? You know him better than anyone else, and you know the way he acts around you. What does his actions tell you? I'm sure you're not blind."

Hueningkai was still busy counting but he was listening, briefly giving the both of you a look before proceeding with what he's doing. You bit your bottom lip, your fingers playing with the pen you're holding, you're unsure because he's giving you mixed signals. He's always been that affectionate towards you, it's his thing to give you nicknames, terms of endearments, and he's always been a gentleman with you. And yet, they're all out of platonic love.

"I don't know, Taehyun."

A sigh escaped his lips, he brought his hand to your shoulder and gently patted it. "I'm sure you'll be able to see it yourself. I think it's pretty obvious by the way he treats you, and I'm sure you've seen how he treats other girls compared to you. You're basically his whole world and you're attached by the hip, can't function without the other."

You can vaguely remember how Yeonjun avoids confessions. From your freshman year, he politely rejects them before walking off to find you instead. He was known because of his reputation, his looks, and skills that caught the students' attention even by the time he first showed up as a first year. They wanted his attention, his time, and yet he still chose to spend his time with you. He could've had a girlfriend that's much more attractive, someone who has more of a reputation than you. But he still chose you because… he likes you because you're you.

He did once have a girlfriend before you became close. Hwang Hyejin, she's a great dancer, the younger sister of Hwang Hyunjin, her talent and beauty cannot be compared to anyone. She was nice and approachable, you couldn't think of anything negative to call her because it was impossible. You're not sure what happened between them that they ended up breaking up, but it was none of your business. It still makes you wonder how he can notice you when he's surrounded by people like her.

"I'm nothing compared to them." You quietly spoke up, though Hueningkai heard what you had said. "Maybe he's just being nice to me, you know?"

"What do you mean? You're enough if you ask me, more than enough. You're giving him the attention he wants, the company that he longed for. We just met a day ago but you're full of charms!" Hueningkai said, his lips forming into a gentle smile. "I understand that it's hard to believe such things when you don't have any confirmation, but I do think you have to trust him as well."

"I don't think he's just being nice to you, believe me." Taehyun's tone was firm but you know that he was just reassuring you. "Not to snitch on him but he talks about you a lot, he mentions you when he gets the chance. He'd be telling us that you'd like that flavor, that style of clothing, or a record from the music store. He gets you a lot of matching socks, too." His gaze trailed over to your feet then towards Yeonjun who's wearing the same patterned socks. "He's being subtle about matching things but I do think he'd like to get couple shirts with you if you ask him."

"What are you three talking about?" Beomgyu's voice made you jump from your seat, shooting him a glare as he laughed. "Calm down, but what's with the sad look on your face? Something wrong?"

You shook your head and gave him a smile. For sure that conversation with Taehyun made you realize something, or perhaps it made you more aware of how Yeonjun had treated you these days. They're more prominent, obvious that it hurts at how blind you could be with his advances. He wanted to spend more time with you, to make you smile, and feel good about yourself for once. He wants to let you see the way he sees you.

However, you're still afraid to say anything. You're afraid that your three years of friendship would just go to waste, dumped by the side of the road as if the time you've spent together was nothing, you're afraid that it will end up with something you're not ready to happen. Maybe you really did like Soobin, but you knew that it's nothing but a crush and you'd rather be his friend than anything.

"I'm so fucking stupid." You mumbled, covering your face with your hand, the realization hitting you. "He's been giving me hints these past few days and I didn't even bat an eyelash."

"Yeah, it's great you just realized how stupid you are." Beomgyu burst out laughing, trying to keep himself steady as he stood there. He leaned against the sofa and pointed towards you, his laughter ringing in your ears. You rolled your eyes, giggling at how he couldn't stand anymore because of his own words. "God… I'm sorry but that was hilarious. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, we're just chilling." You shrugged, brushing off his question as you grabbed your pens from the carpet.

Beomgyu's lips formed into a pout, he got down and sat beside you and Taehyun. He looked at the both of you then towards Hueningkai, wanting to know what you were talking about a while ago. He was curious. "Why are you guys so quiet?"

Taehyun smiled and continued counting the pens, but before he could do so the box was empty already. He looked to the other side, spotting the glitter pens from Hueningkai's batch, noticing that he had finished all of them by himself. "How many is it?" He asked, grabbing the paper where they're adding them all up.

"Around three hundred pieces. She has fifty more pens than I have but Soobin has about ten more, that means Soobin wins the collecting part. However, she has more unique pens from the limited edition packs."

You gave them a proud smile. "I won then!"

"I still got more than you, that means I'm the winner!" Soobin called out from the kitchen followed by a series of laughter. "Limited or not, that doesn't matter."

Yeonjun stepped out of the kitchen carrying a pot with him, looking around to call someone to help him with fixing the table. The four of you were busy with the pens but when you turned, that's when you noticed that he was subtly asking you to help him, shrugging his shoulders as he watched you stand up from the floor. You quickly made your way inside the kitchen to fetch the placemat for the pot, placing it in the middle of the table, saving the ramen for everyone.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Yeonjun asked, putting down the pot on the placemat. "I hope you don't mind if we talk in your room, I'd like to ask you something."

"Oh, sure. But are the boys alright in the kitchen?"

He was sure he left them a list of things to do if something goes wrong. Yeonjun nodded, bringing his hand up to give you a thumbs up. "They won't burn the building down, don't worry too much." He chuckled and made his way towards your room, ignoring the way Beomgyu shot him a knowing look. He looked back over his shoulder to see if you were following him.

He closed the door behind him once you sat down on your bed, watching him walk around your room, his gaze wandering around your closet as he decided to stop and open your closet for him to think. "Have you thought of something to wear for tomorrow evening? Something that can possibly make Soobin fall for you hard."

"Personally, I like whatever you wear. They all look good on you and none of it looks bad, but Soobin kind of likes innocent and girly looking clothes." Yeonjun continued rambling, looking through your clothes in such a hurried manner. A sigh escaped your lips and stood up, gently putting your hand over his trembling hand. He didn't even notice that he was shaking. "Gonna suggest an outfit?" He pulled his hand away from you once he turned to look at you in the eyes.

"Are you shaking because you're excited or what?" He remained silent, standing there while he turned his head to look through your clothes again. He was avoiding you. "Is it alright if Taehyun helps me pick my outfit instead? I promise you that we'll do a good job, and I want to surprise you so I hope it's okay with you."

Yeonjun merely hummed, nodding in agreement, he didn't mind letting him help you with it. In actuality, he's intrigued in what kind of style you'll be going with the help of one of the youngest. "Yeah, I don't mind."

"Before I forgot, what were you gonna wear?" You asked as you stood beside him, rummaging through your closet this time. "Is it the blindingly shimmering shirt you bought the last time?"

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Am I that obvious to you? Because you're totally right and I might use that cherry flavored gloss you gave me, it suits the whole aesthetic I'm going with."

Before you could speak you were interrupted by the loud knocking on your door, there you could hear some of the boys laughing. "It's time to eat dinner! You can talk later like a bunch of lovebirds."

Yeonjun smiled. "Let's go?"

You followed him and laughed with the others, trying to defend yourself and Yeonjun that you didn't do anything. Beomgyu kept on insisting that you did but he was quick to shut his mouth the moment Yeonjun told him he won't be getting ramen if he continued to do so.

You're hoping that you'll succeed in what you're about to do tomorrow evening. You have to talk to Taehyun about it more in private, without Yeonjun and the others around, he seems like the most sensible out of the five. They have their own specialty but you feel like Taehyun would give you the best advice when it comes to these things. You couldn't help but feel like you're the younger one when he opens his mouth to speak.

…

Tonight was the night you're going to drop the confession bomb on Yeonjun. This is by far the most difficult thing you've done in your life, it was much harder than the University's entrance exam. You're not in touch with your emotions, it's hard for you to express them in words, you'd rather show it through the little things like actions, giving them gifts, and a lot more that doesn't require you to use words. Your feelings are complicated, or at least it's confusing to you. This makes it difficult for you to think of a plan in how you'll be approaching him.

"Are you sure that telling him that I like him bluntly would do the work?" You asked the blond young man, he was going through your closet as he insisted. "I thought confessing was like… being emotional and all, pulling up a paragraph long confession, explaining why you like that person. Was I wrong the whole time?"

"It doesn't have to be long. I'm sure that he knows how you feel even if you don't say anything long, okay?" He picked something from your hanged clothes, throwing them onto your bed with several other clothes that had an ungodly amount of sequins. "Some people do like confessing with long letters but as long as you say how you really feel, I think that's enough. A mere 'I like you' can be powerful. It just depends on how you deliver it."

You stood up to take a look at the clothes he threw on your bed. He was still busy trying to find suitable pants or a skirt to go with the blouse he picked for you. "Yeonjun said he'll be wearing the silver shirt that shimmers under the light."

Taehyun ignored your words and walked towards your bed, taking the clothes that he thinks won't suit the occasion. He grabbed the white blouse filled with jeweled design and ruffles at the end of the sleeves, then grabbed the shorts that had the most glitters compared to the others, placing the both of those by the light as it looked better under the light. "I think these will suit you, and when you're together you'll be brighter than the disco ball." He handed the clothes over to you and walked off, immediately grabbing the white boots he had his eyes on the whole time. "Wear this too. I'll be waiting outside, I'll call Soobin to pick us up."

You watched him leave your room as you stood there in silence. The lava lamp on your desk lit up, catching your attention as it tried to keep you entertained for the time being. You walked over to your full body mirror and spotted the sticky note Yeonjun put there two weeks ago, it was for your first day of your hang out fest; roller skating may be fun but it's terrifying every time he lets go of your hands. The day after that, he stayed with you and kept you company. You spent your whole day playing board games with Yeonjun, ordered pizza, and laid there on your bed as you talked to each other until you fell asleep.

Those last few days were nothing but wonderful. If you would've known that it wasn't that bad, you would've asked Yeonjun to take you out often. You just happen to like spending your time inside your safe space, your room and the dorm, you'd rather sit on the sofa by the vending machine downstairs. There's a lot of strangers roaming around but every one of you are minding their own business. Then again, going out for once won't hurt you. It was indeed an eventful and you're willing to do that again with him and his friends.

Once you are finished, you let your hair fall from your ponytail, putting clips that fit your whole get up. You decided that putting a light amount of makeup would be enough, it would take up a lot of your time if you sat down and tried copying a look from a magazine. Still you were proud of yourself for making yourself look presentable in such a short time. You stepped out of your room and called Taehyun over, and you couldn't help but get excited when he gave you a smile of approval.

"I told you that you'll look beautiful. But we have to go because Soobin is waiting downstairs, he said the others are at the meeting place already." You nodded and grabbed your bag with you, making sure that you didn't forget about some of your makeup just in case you'll need a touch up.

You followed behind him and got inside Soobin's car not too long after, he took the front seat beside Soobin and saw that he told something that made Soobin look back at you, he gave you a wink before looking back at the front as he drove off. You felt your cheeks grew hot, he didn't say anything and yet you're already a flustered mess. You're not prepared if ever Yeonjun will shower you with compliments. It'll have a much stronger effect on you knowing you've realized your feelings towards him. You could feel yourself getting more and more nervous as you got closer to the party.

You wanted to go back the moment the obnoxious neon lights of the place greeted you with such warmth. The loud music can be heard from the entrance and the flashing of laser light was all over the place, it was noticeable that the party had just started and was still going strong. The night was still young after all.

Soobin tapped your shoulder, gaining your attention as you looked away from the entrance. "Are you nervous?" His voice was soft, and if he wasn't leaning down then you wouldn't have heard his question because of the music.

You nodded, your hands rubbing your arms as you tried to calm yourself down. The amount of people inside intimidates you, there will be a lot of eyes on you, but you're trying to convince yourself that it'll be fun and they're going to be by your side. They won't leave you hanging in the sea of strangers. "A little but I'm feeling fine! I can do this and it will be the best time of my life!" You laughed it off and followed Taehyun inside. The blue haired boy following you right after with amusement plastered across his face, he's been informed by Taehyun about your plan and he'll try his best to help you.

When you stepped inside the music immediately field your ears, the poppy and upbeat music didn't fail to make you move, the crowd danced their night away as they placed their drinks on the side to hit some moves. A big smile spread across your lips, laughing when someone accidentally bumps into you, they were too into the music that they couldn't see the others around them. It was a bit dark as the lights were off, the only visible lights were the reflection from the disco ball and laser lights. There's a lot going on and you may not be included at some activities going on but you're having a great time.

You perked up once you saw someone with pink hair, he was wearing the eye-catching shirt he mentioned. You hurried your steps, excited to talk to him at last and ask what he thought about your outfit.

However, you stopped in your tracks as you spotted a familiar face beside him. Hwang Hyejin. He was blocking her a while ago that you didn't notice that she was there, and he looked like he was enjoying his time with her. You immediately felt like you were a third wheel and yet you weren't even that close to them. You turned your heels and changed directions, looking around to find the others. You decided it would be better if you waited for him instead. You didn't want to ruin their moment.

"Hey! We're here!" You immediately recognized the voice and went towards Hueningkai who's wearing several glow sticks, from eye glasses to bracelets, he was glowing.

"Thanks to your whole glow stick outfit I can spot you easily in the crowd." You laughed, amused by the way he grabbed more of the glow sticks from the table.

He shrugged, handing you over some of the glow sticks. "They're free and I thought it would be fun to walk around like a human traffic light. I saw a conga line on the dance floor and I went in the middle to stop them from walking into another crowd."

"Where's Yeonjun?" Soobin asked as he stood beside Hueningkai. He was looking around the dark room as well, and it took you some time to notice Taehyun and Beomgyu were busy taking food from another table.

Soobin noticed the way you fell silent all of a sudden. His gaze wandered around, immediately spotting his pink haired friend, and of course not missing the person he was currently invested in talking. He looked away and turned his attention towards you, gently grabbing your hands in his much larger ones. You looked up at him in surprise as he led you towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at you. "What does it look like? We're going to dance and show you the best moves I got, honey bee!" The moment beat kicked in he busted a move that made you laugh. It was intended to make you laugh at him, turning your attention elsewhere, he'd rather see you smile than sulk in the corner while you wait for your supposed date.

You shyly started to dance as well, trying to follow the beat as Soobin went all out in front of you. He turned to call the others and smiled once they gathered, the others immediately dancing even if they looked like complete idiots, laughing hysterically at the way Soobin tried to do something on the floor. You decided not to question his sanity and played along, clapping your hands as you cheered for him.

Yeonjun gave Hyejin a polite smile, proud of himself after coming up with a good excuse to walk away from their current conversation. The air between them was awkward, painfully awkward that he wanted to leave right away, and yet he couldn't reject her attempts at striking a conversation, he wouldn't want to anger her and end up in bad terms just because.

He walked away almost immediately and looked around to try and find you and the others. But what greets him was the five of you in the middle of the dance floor, dancing in such a questionable manner that even himself questions why he's friends with all of you. Yeonjun immediately entered the dance floor, brightly smiling as he approached your group, his laugh reached your ears when he was close enough to hear your voices.

"You guys didn't even call me! And y'all started a dance circle without me, that's not fair!" He turned to look at you, his gaze trailing down from head to toe.

You noticed this action and felt yourself become shy, your clapping slowing down as you looked down on the colorful floor, watching it light up in different colors on time with the beat.

"You look really beautiful." When you looked up to see his eyes, it was filled with nothing but admiration. It was directed towards you and no one else. You felt his hand in yours, realizing this you looked down and quickly looked up at him in confusion. "Can we dance somewhere else?" He looked over to the others in confirmation, nodding once they'd given him a thumbs up.

"Of course, but why?" You asked, following him towards a much more secluded place.

Yeonjun's lips formed into a pout. "Because I want to dance with you, why shouldn't I?" He pulled you towards him and made you twirl around. "I've been wanting to talk to you but I got blocked by someone."

You couldn't help but laugh when you stopped twirling, slowly rocking with the beat as you nodded as a gesture for him to continue talking. The music was still loud but you can still manage to hear his voice, you can still hear what he was trying to say by reading his lips.

"I think you remember my ex-girlfriend, right? She approached me and all, asking some stuff but I didn't really entertain her much. She asked if I want to get back with her but I said I've got my eyes settled on someone else." He paused to take a look at you, "I'm sure you know who's that special someone, hm?"

"What do you mean?" And yet again you asked, you weren't sure if you're thinking about the same thing and you wouldn't want to risk it if it's not you. "Can you tell me who that person is? Maybe I can be your wingman or something."

Yeonjun looked at you in disbelief, he was astonished at how oblivious you can be. A sigh escaped his lips as he straightened his posture, fixing himself before saying anything else, then brought his hand upwards to point towards you. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Me?"

He nodded, "you want to be your own wingman?" He said in such a teasing manner.

You stood there in silence for a while. You tried to process what you wanted to say, you couldn't form any sort of sentence in your mind at the moment. "What? C-can you repeat that?" You stopped moving completely, not knowing how to react.

"You've been asking a lot of questions but that's okay." He mumbled and chuckled. "I said you're that special someone. The reason why I wanted to invite you here was because I wanted to say something, and this is kind of rushed but it's because I want to say it earlier before the night ends. I want to spend the whole night with you as your boyfriend if you allow me."

He waited for you to process everything, he was smiling the whole time and watched your face turn red from embarrassment. Yeonjun grabbed your hands and delicately held them as if you're made from glass, treating you as if you're a fine gem. But you are indeed a diamond he found in the rough.

"Yes, of course, you can be." Your grip on his hands tightened, "honestly I wasn't expecting you to say anything first because I've had this perfect plan to confess first and you're right here smiling like a total dork. I could've said something but you beat me to it."

And without any hesitation, you pulled your hands away from him and wrapped them around his neck. You pulled him closer to you, hugging him with everything you got. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around you as well, he couldn't stop himself from smiling so much now because of your response. The both of you didn't talk the whole time, wrapped around in each other's arms, understanding each other's feelings with big smiles across your faces. The confession was short but sweet, though you don't need a paragraph long of Yeonjun telling you about how he feels because a simple confession was enough for you. It made your heart flutter, it made you feel butterflies in your tummy—and it wasn't the first time he made you feel these things. You're frustrated at how oblivious you are to your own feelings and to his advances, but you're happy to be in his embrace right now.

"Are you two finished? We still have time to party." Soobin's voice made the two of you let go of each other, looking at Soobin who's standing not too far away from the both of you with a smirk plastered on his lips. "I thought it'll end up with the both of you feeling jealous and all but I forgot I wasn't reading a romance book or something. And oh, Taehyun said that you two should hurry up."

Soobin walked away once he was finished, blending in with the crowd that easily despite his tall height. You could spot him anywhere and yet he just disappeared just like that. It was mildly amusing.

"Well, you heard what he said." He winked before pulling you with him, laughing with you as you both entered the dance floor once again. "Let's party!"

...

The night ended quite early for you if you do say yourself, but you knew that you were starting to feel drained from the party and decided to ask Yeonjun to take you home. You've talked to each one of the boys and promised to hang out with them again soon. The party may have been fun and pushed the both of you into confessing, it's still tiring and you want nothing but to wrap yourself around your cozy blanket… and perhaps around his arms as well.

It's been a hour since the two of you arrived in your dorm. Yeonjun locked the door behind him after he entered your room, he was dressed in a much more comfortable clothing, the ones he left whenever he spent the night here at your place. It was only until you realized that you've been acting like a couple but the thought of it only made you want to roll around your bed in embarrassment. You're happy, of course, but your shy nature contradicts with the fact that you want to be affectionate with him.

He pulled the blanket and got inside the covers with you, giggling like he hadn't done this before. Though you couldn't blame him when everything was different now. He's your boyfriend and that changes a lot of things for you, but you promised that everything will still be the same as you always do. Maybe other things like affection and such, those are the ones that will change the most between the both of you.

"Yeonjunie, look at me." You knew what you were about to do was unthinkable. But you wanted to, you couldn't hold yourself back. Now that you were allowed to do this without any consequences then you've managed to gather enough courage to do so.

Yeonjun faced you, smiling and was about to say something until you cut him off. He let out a small noise of surprise and before he could say anything unnecessary, loving the way your small hand found his cheek as your lips met his.

The kiss was chaste, nothing more than an innocent peck as you were still unsure in what you should do. You pulled away as quickly as you leaned in, looking at your dumbfounded boyfriend. He blinked, his lips hanging in shock.

You licked your lips, tasting the cherry gloss that you gave him. It was sweet and you wanted to taste his lips more.

He was shocked. Though he wouldn't lie he liked how your lips felt nice against his lips. It was innocent and cute, he could not help but smile at your attempt of giving him a kiss. Although it was a quick peck on the lips. He unconsciously bit his lower lip out of habit, briefly glancing down at your lips before looking back at you.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, the deep timbre of his voice sending shivers down your spine.

"You can," you breathed out. "Please."

Once you gave him your consent, that was all he needed before he leaned forward to kiss you. He wanted to devour you. A groan grumbled in his throat at the feeling of those lips of yours, trying to press himself more against you that left you whimpering. He was showing you a different side of him, and you're not so familiar with how rough he was acting. You put your hands on his shoulder, digging your fingers into his skin.

He pulled away to turn himself towards you, his plump lips forming into a small smile. "Was I too rough? I'm sorry I couldn't hold myself back, I've been wanting to do this for so long." He pressed another kiss on your lips, but this time it was much more softer. He was being gentle with you.

"It's okay, don't be sorry." The shuffling of blankets filled your sense of hearing. You couldn't see much because the lights were already off and the only source of light was the moonlight peaking through your curtains. You felt him move beside you, his hand went under the covers as he found your bare legs. His large hand resting on top of your thigh. The warmth of his palm felt like fire against your cold skin.

"I want you." You mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear. A deep chuckle ripped through his throat, he couldn't believe you're asking for it already.

He squeezed your thigh in concern. "Are you sure? You're not drunk are you?" As much as he wants it as well, he wants to know if you're in the right mind to decide something like that. Though he was sure that you didn't drink any alcohol earlier in the night.

You hummed, nodding your head. "I'm sure, Junie. I don't know how long I've been waiting for this but I love you and I want to do this with you."

Yeonjun watched you, thankful for the dim light, he could still see you from his position as the light gently hit your face. He brought his other hand on your face, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear, delicately cupping his hand on your cheek to press another kiss on your lips. But this time he completely missed and kissed the corner of your lips. "I love you, too." He brought his hand down and fixed his position so he was properly facing you.

You remained silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not you should ask him. But still you decided to do so. "Is it okay if you teach me some things…" your voice became more hushed as you spoke, looking away from him. "You're far more experienced."

"Yeah? What are those things, hm?" He leaned his face against the crook of your neck, smiling as he felt you move to let him have easier access. His lips ghosting against your skin. "Tell me and I'll teach you, sweetheart."

Your thoughts began to blank out as he asked. It was embarrassing to say what you want to do, you couldn't think of words to say it without sounding so vulgar. Saying such things in a much more lighter tone might be impossible, it was meant to be that way only and you're hesitating to say a word of it. That was until you felt Yeonjun's arm snake around your waist, pulling you closer against him.

"Come on, tell me. It's just me so don't be shy and tell me what you have in mind, baby." He spoke up, his breath fanning against your skin.

That was the thing, it's him that's why you're hesitant to say what you want. You're embarrassed because he'll be hearing what you want to do to him. Then, you pulled his arm away from you and crawled out of the covers. You pulled your blanket down until it was hanging from your bed, kneeling down in front of him so he would get the hint. Using words was much more difficult than acting upon it.

He looked at you with shock, then immediately understood what you meant. A smirk spread across his lips, he couldn't help but get handsy now, his hands placed on top of your knees as he gently rubbed your skin unconsciously. He loves the feeling of your smooth skin under his fingertips.

"Ah, so that's what you mean. I'll be glad to teach you, but this isn't your first time, right?"

You shook your head. "No, but I'd rather not think about my first time. It's the absolute worst. I'm just unsure of what I should do because that experience was painfully awkward."

He nodded and gestured towards you to come closer, and you obliged as you scooted closer towards him. You leaned your head closer and he closed the gap between you, turning his head to deepen the kiss. While you were busy, he gently pulled your hand towards his growing bulge, he felt you gasp against his lips when your palm met his length that was hidden under his pants.

Yeonjun guided your hand and moved it, letting your palm rub against him. He didn't want to rush you so he was taking this slow, he wanted to show you a better experience than you're first time. _Fuck_ , it must've been a while since you've been touched. That thought makes him more aroused.

You pulled away from the kiss to breathe, your chest rising up and down as you tried to catch your breath. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you watched his hand guide you. You could see the outline of his length straining against his underwear, he was still half hard against your palm but you could feel him twitching, he was still growing and you're beginning to feel nervous.

"You okay, baby?" He breathed out, obviously out of breath from the kiss. The mere touch of your hand against him was enough to send him to heaven, though he wanted more and he was beginning to feel more desperate, he wanted to feel you around him so badly. "Do you want more?"

You didn't answer, however, you moved your hand away from him and let your hand slide under his underwear. Your dainty hand wrapped around his length, biting your lip when you could barely close your hands on the base of his cock. A moan threatened to rip through your throat—he was big and that made you wonder if it'll hurt, but maybe it wouldn't if you're prepared enough.

You began pumping your hand in a moderate pace, testing the waters as you pulled yourself up to watch his face contort into pleasure. The light was dim but it was enough to let you see the way his eyebrows furrow whenever you paid attention to the tip of his cock.

" _Shit_ —you're doing so well, I don't think you need me to teach you." He groaned, surprising you because of the sound but you're sure that it turned you on so much.

You felt him grab your wrist and stopped you completely, that made you look up at him in confusion. "I want your mouth on my cock, I want to feel your lips around me. Can you?" You looked down, noticing the tip of his cock was peaking out of his waistband. There was a bead of pre-cum beginning to form.

You didn't say anything but you adjusted yourself and let him straighten his legs, you're beside him as he leaned against the headboard of your bed. He pulled both of his pants and underwear off and threw them somewhere, not caring where they'll end up as his focus was only on you.

You licked your lips, your gaze shying away from staring at his length for too long, he was on full display for you and he couldn't help but get cocky from the way you avoided looking at him. "Getting shy all of a sudden?" He cooed, teasing you as he watched you struggle trying to say anything.

"I'm not getting shy, I'm just not sure how to do this." You said and wrapped your hand around him again, emitting a hiss from him because of the contact. "Guide me and I'll follow." You closed your eyes as you gingerly took him into your mouth, the salty taste of his pre-cum catching you off guard, giving his tip small licks as you were too afraid to go deeper.

Yeonjun cursed under his breath, the feeling of your lips around him felt heavenly, your warm mouth encasing the tip of his cock ask deliciously. He loved the way you hollow your cheeks as you sucked, it felt good and it somewhat amused him that you're trying so hard not to graze your teeth against his sensitive skin. "You're doing great, keep going and try going deeper." He gently grabbed a hold of your hair, he wanted to keep it away from your face as you sucked him off.

"It's okay, baby. You can start slowly, no need to— _fucking hell,_ that felt good. Keep going." He threw his head back the moment you pushed yourself down, taking him deeper in your mouth as you moved your tongue on the underside of his dick. You're basically doing what felt right to you, trying your best to make him feel good. You pumped your hand on the part you can't reach as you could only take so much of him right now.

He watched you under his lashes, he wanted to close his eyes and bask in the pleasure you're giving him. But he wants to watch you and see how well you're doing. His grip on your hair tightened, guiding your head as you moved up and down on him. Though as much as he wanted to cum in your mouth, he wants to feel your pussy clench around him more than anything. He tightened his grip on your hair, forming a fist as he stopped your completely, roughly pulling your head to make you look at him.

He let go of your hair immediately and pulled you into another kiss, he didn't care even if he could taste himself on your lips. He moaned against your lips, his hands desperately clutching on your shirt, pulling himself away from you to take your shirt off all the way. You didn't hesitate and helped him undress you, pulling his shirt over his head as well and threw it away with your shirt and pants. You were left in nothing but your panties and he was happy to know that you don't wear a bra when you're about to sleep.

"Lay down for me," he moved and let you lay down on your bed, exchanging places with you as he looked down on you. "You're so beautiful, please remember that. Whenever you tell me that you're not, it only encourages me to shower you with compliments. You're gorgeous, imperfections are beautiful, they tell a story and it's what makes us human. It's normal for us to have such imperfections and you may not see it as beautiful, but to me they are." He trailed his lips against your skin, from your abdomen to your jaw, leaving butterfly-like kisses that made you smile.

You gasped when you felt him press his finger against your clit, rubbing circles on them as he watched your face. He finds you extremely attractive, beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off you. He knew what he was doing and wanted to make you feel good, to prepare you knowing that it's been a while since you've done something like this.

He pulled your panties down and set it aside, pushing your legs to open them so he can have access. He slid his middle fingers against your slit, feeling how dripping wet you are made the corner of his lips form into a smirk. "Does sucking me off turn you on so much?" He pressed his finger against your entrance, his thumb rubbing circles on your clit to make you feel good. He felt your leg twitch against him, his breathing becoming uneven, biting his lip when he heard you whimper.

Your thighs were threatening to close as he inserted a finger inside of you, moving slowly as he watched your face. He added another finger right after, thinking one wasn't enough. You're clenching around his fingers, arousal dripping onto your bed sheets underneath you. His slender fingers started thrusting inside of you, curling them as he found your sweet spot almost immediately. He knew what he was doing and it's driving you insane at how good he was.

You brought your hands towards your face, covering yourself out of embarrassment. He could hear you panting heavily, gasping for air as you moaned his name, taking that as a sign that you're getting closer to your orgasm. You bucked your hips onto his hand, the sensation of your clit brushing against his palm made you whimper, desperately moving your hips along with the rocking of his hand to drive you closer to your release.

"Does that feel good, baby? You love the way my fingers fuck you?" You frantically nodded your head, removing your hands from your face to grab his bicep. Your grip tightening whenever he hit that sweet spot of yours, emitting a high-pitched moan from your throat. He kept his gaze up to your face, watching your reaction as he kept both of his digits inside you, knuckle deep while he curled his fingers, feeling your walls clench around him as he continued.

He leaned down to press a wet kiss on your neck, wanting to leave a mark but hesitating to do so, kissing and nipping and then his tongue dragged up your skin. "Are you gonna cum, princess? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Yes! Please, god, make me cum!" You gasped, feeling his wrist snap against your heat as you moved your hips.

"As you wish." Your head flew back, the ends of your hair tickling your back as your eyes clenching shut, circling your hips against him, soft moans falling from your parted lips as the pleasure spread up your body, filling and intoxicating your veins. He smirked against you, watching you come undone for him, your thighs closing as you tried to recover from your orgasm, trapping his hand between your legs.

He pulled his hand away from you, pushing your legs apart as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean and hummed in satisfaction. "I want to eat you out so bad but I've been wanting to fuck you for so long, that I can do another time." He licked his lips and leaned against the headboard behind him, affectionately stroking your hair as you tried to catch your breath.

"You okay? Do you still want to keep going?" He asked, genuinely concerned if you're doing alright.

You hummed, slowly sitting yourself upright to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just completely fucked out. But I want to keep going, I want to feel your cock in me."

Yeonjun chuckled, pulling you over to him. You followed and straddled his hips between your legs, feeling the tip of his cock on your slit, slowly rubbing against your clit as you moved. You put your hands on his shoulders for support, keeping you steady, your legs were beginning to feel weak from your previous activity alone. But you were determined to ride him.

Yeonjun pumped his cock before moving his tip to press against your entrance, his other hand gripping your hips to pull you down, his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched your face. "I'll pull you down, okay? Tell me if it hurts." You nodded and looked down, watching him disappear inside of you.

Yeonjun pressed his lips on your neck, pulling down your hips in one swift movement. You sink down on him all the way, he was impossibly deep in this position, stuffed full and slick from your juices. The tip of his cock was kissing your cervix, stretching your walls, being the only things anchoring you to reality. Your lips parted as a breathless moan escaped, moving your hips to test how it felt, closing your eyes as you threw your head back.

He moves his hips slightly in response to meet the rolls of your own hips. His nails dug into your skin as he bucked his hips against yours, guiding your hips to move to start a moderate pace, making sure not to overwhelm you.

" _Fuck_ —look at you, so small and so tight. You could barely fit me inside." His lips hang open, watching you ride him from that angle. The way your juices coated him around, glistening from your wetness. You began to roughly grind against him, desperately pushing your hips down until he was all the way inside you. "Just like that, sweetheart."

Your legs started to shake as you continued to ride him, your body quivering with each drop of your hips. You scrape your nails against Yeonjun's shoulders, your body leaning forward as you're beginning to get tired. He keeps his hold on your hips, guiding you against him while he bucks up to meet your drops as well. He tightens his grip on your hips to hold you in place, bucking sloppily up into you as a heavy sigh with a grunt slipping past his lips.

He noticed you were getting tired and immediately halted your actions, pulling you upwards to let you lay down on the bed beside him. He pulled away and kneeled in front of you, spreading your legs open for him. After some quick strokes along his length, he lined himself up with your entrance again, eyes locking with yours as he brushed the pink tip up the slit of your folds, feeling your wetness and leaving you shaking from the sensation.

He finally entered in one fluid motion, your mouth parting in a silent cry, and the pulsing of his member inside of you was enough to make you orgasm again. His fingers scraped the comforter, arms tense, but finally began to set a steady rhythm, his hips rotating fluidly with natural skill. You automatically squeezed your walls again, this time much more tightly, feeling every inch of his pulsing cock inside, and watched his whole face gape in shock. He leaned in and bit at your neck, grazing the skin with his teeth and causing you to cry out. You pulled at his long hair, earning a throaty groan from him as he roughly snapped his hips against yours.

You pulled your arm to lower him further into you, his forehead pressed just above your eyes, and the contact only made him thrust more sharply up into you, and he loved how affectionate you're being all of a sudden. And because of that, he pounded into you so hard that he actually knocked you up in your bed, your whole body jolting up.

His thrusts were harder than before. It almost felt like you were going to burst. Your eyes were locked on his face, trying to keep your eyes open as you took in the look of pure pleasure on his face and the sweat rolling down his chin. Your orgasm was slow and intense as your body sent waves of pleasure through it. Your pussy spasming around his cock. He didn't stop thrusting into you as you came down to your high, slowing down a bit to let you breathe. No words were exchanged between the two of you.

"That felt so good. Do it again, I'll make you cum… you can do it." You looked at him desperately, your mouth still open from the intensity of what you had just experienced. "Cum with me," he gasped out. Your answering moans were enough to urge him on and you could feel another orgasm mounting inside of you. You figured he was getting close. A few more thrusts and you felt your orgasm ripped through you, strong and fast this time.

The feeling of your orgasm sent Yeonjun over the edge, pulling out of you to release on your stomach. His cum trickled down your abdomen. He was panting when he finished, completely satisfied with everything. "Tell me if you decide to take pills because I'd love to cum inside you."

He collapsed on top of you, the two of them stayed in that position for a while. His skin hot and slick from sweat and you didn't mind the sticky sensation of his cum on your abdomen. You loosely wrapped your arms around him, your shaking fingers slowly running through his messy hair. He pressed a light kiss to your collarbone.

"I love you, Yeonjunie." He felt his heart flutter from your words, his face completely flushed from embarrassment. You couldn't see his face but you could tell that he was having a moment. "Are you okay?"

He hummed, "still can't believe you're mine." He pulled himself away from you and brushed your hair away from your face, pressing a light kiss on your lips as he gave you a smile. "I'll get us something to drink and a towel to clean us up."

Before he could stand up, you grabbed his arm and stopped him from doing so. He turned to look at you, tilting his head in confusion. "It's still early… we can shower together if you want."

Yeonjun's lips formed into a smirk. "Round two it is."


End file.
